That Snowy Day
by razorreaper
Summary: Sometimes, you'll never know where you will find love... AU, HayatexOC


My first attempt at writing a fanfiction.. This is actually AU and has nothing whatsoever to the canon plotlines. I apologize for any grammar error or any error. Please review if you can. Critism encourage and if you want to flame me, light it up but make sure its constructive.

Disclaimer : I don't own Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Nanoha. But if I did, Then it would be Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Hayate. I own Azril of course.

People always try to find the climax of their life. Some do then some don't. At some point, something life changing occurs that alter the course of your life. As for me, I guess it was that snowy day

Having just finished my shift, I walked down to the locker room to get my personal belongings. Working in a hospital is all great but you tend to not have quite a social life. I left the entrance of the hospital and travelled down the paveway to my apartment around 20 blocks away. It started to snow as I reached the corner, so I took out my umbrella and use waiting at the traffic light, I look up to the sky and thought it has been 8 years since I arrived here in Birmingham. 8 long years and now i'm on the way to become a full fledged doctor.

Birmingham has been nice to me since I got here. I got a nice apartment, easy access to most of the then university facilities and now hospital facilities, got to meet a variety of people regardless of religion and race. Yep, this is my home. Of course I miss Malaysia and it is always in my heart. The light turned green and I continued my journey back to my humble abode.

I stopped by my usual family diner for some takeaway. Mr Raj was there in the counter. He was manning the register as a couple of customer that were paying. He looked up, saw me and waved, " Hey Azril, You'll want your usual. wait a minute while I get your order." . I'd just there and laughed at the his bengalian accent. Never seems to stop amazing me. I paid for the food and resumed my journey home.

Just before the last turn to my apartment building, my phone rang its usual japanese anime song ringtone. Japanese anime seems to be the only hobby that I still could not stop. I kept walking while fumbling around to pick up the damn phone. As I managed to pick it out of my pocket and put it to my ear, I felt I hit an invisible wall. I fell down on my butt with thump. I also heard a small yelp in front of me in the form of a small high voice.

I opened my eyes and saw something I'll never forget. There in front of me lay a girl with a brown brunette hair which fall down to just below her shoulders. She wore a piece of yellow hairclip that prevent it from falling down her beautiful forehead and eyes. Her eyes were stil closed and she was muttering a stringent of curses which I recognized as japanese. I immmediately stood up and offerred my hand towards her. She opened her eyes and took my hand. When she stood up, she looked directly at me and I was mesmerized by her beautiful deep ocean blue coloured eyes that was a little watery due to the fall.

Then I realized her face suddenly were close to me. TOO CLOSE! I felt blood rushing to my cheeks as my face turned red. Up close, I noticed how lips, nose and almost every part of her face looks angelic. She was blushing a bit too as it seems. " I..I'm sorry." I stuttered through my words as common sense just left me hanging. She backed up a bit and I saw she was very petite, not too tall nor not too short. her body was not overly curvy but just nice. She had that nice next door girl look that taken out my mine. " It's okay. I wasn't looking either." she answered with a smile plastered on her face.

We just stood there for like the next 10 minutes looking at each other, drinking each other detail and features. Our breath visible in the cold snowy winter day as there was nothing but silence. It started to snow heavily and then I asked her, " Its getting heavy. Why don't we stop by my apartment and have some hot chocolate my aunt brought from stoke?" She looked at me and nodded, " Okay, fine by me. Besides, I live nearby too." Somehow that answer really made my day and I lead her back to my apartment. When I reached the door, I heard a small gasp followed by a giggle. I turned around seemingly pointing at the door beside mine, " this is my apartment."

" Well, what do you know. We're neigbours and didn't even noticed it." she continued giggling and then I followed suit. We entered my house and I went straight to the kichen to prepare the hot chocolate. As I entered my living room, she was sitting there looking at my collection of figurines and models. " Amazing. I've been trying to find this for like FOREVER." she exclaimed. I just smiled back at her and handed her a cup. Then I remembered I hadn't introduce myself. " My name is Azril, Azril Wasim. You can call me cili, that's what all my friends call me. And yes, this a hobby of mine. Rather embarassing though." I said while blushing a bit. " OHH.., How rude of me. My name is Hayate Yagami. Also an avid fan of anime. I have a lot back at home." she was giddily explaining. And continued to talk to each other until the sun went down.

I guess, for me, it all starts from here on. This is my climax, the peak of my life. Whoever knew we were going to get married and get kids and grandkids. Well, That is another story for some other time.


End file.
